ppg_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Possessed
This is a creepypasta I came up with about Bubbles being possessed by a demon. This is also the first ever story on here, and my first ever creepypasta. So, no flames please Plot The girls were celebrating another successful mission in the evening. A couple hours later, the girls were fast asleep in their bed. Meanwhile, a demon from the underworld was silently floating over Townsville. When he reached the girls' house, he quickly spotted Bubbles. The demon seeped inside Bubbles' body. Then, she woke up. What was happening to her? She looked in the reflection of the mirror. Her eyes were turning black with a little red dot in the middle, and her teeth. Just then, Bubbles started to develop this new, strange feeling. Instead of being her cute and joyful self, she started feeling evil and mean-hearted. Then, she destroyed everything in the house! The next morning, the rest of the girls and the professor all saw what happened inside the house. Everything was a mess! Bubbles (trying to hide her new personality) doesn't want to talk about how it happened, and wants to be alone in her room. Then, the professor tries to examine Bubbles to see what's going on with her, but she won't budge. Then, Buttercup threatens her by punching her if she doesn't move, but being possessed, Bubbles bites her in the arm causing it to bleed, and making Buttercup cry in pain. Then, Bubbles (because of the demon that possessed her) thinks about all the ruckus he could possibly cause. Bubbles then walked away. Then, she snickers evilly at the thought of committing arson. Then, Blossom notices that Bubbles's teeth are longer than usual and her eyes are now black with a small red dot, and tries to tell Utonium, but the professor, after looking at Bubbles, who was trying to hide the new him, thinks that Blossom was mistaken. As soon as they go on a mission, which is stopping Mojo Jojo from attacking Townsville, Blossom keeps a watchful eye on the new Buttercup. Instead of saving the city and stopping Mojo, Bubbles gets out a box of matches and sets some other buildings on fire. Then, she starts helping Mojo destroy the city. Blossom quickly tells the professor about the incident, and he tells her that Bubbles is being possessed by a demon, causing Blossom to gasp in fear. The girls (except Bubbles) started saving the city and putting the fires out. Back at the Powerpuff Girls' house, Blossom and Buttercup ask Bubbles why she was helping Mojo Jojo destroy Townsville, with Bubbles refusing to answer, only coming back with a few "Whatevers." As a result, Professor Utonium claims that Bubbles' days as a superhero are officially over and then, he takes away all her superpowers, turning her into an ordinary girl. Bubbles then runs away from Townsville, crying, and thinking about any other bad things she could possibly do, eventually finding a place with nothing but darkness and evil, and Bubbles is accepted by the other evil doers. So Bubbles decided to spend the rest of her days committing crimes and other illegal actions, never ONCE thinking about changing her ways back to good because of the demon which remained inside her heart and soul. A couple weeks later, in the middle of the night, Bubbles came back to the Powerpuff Girls' house with a knife in her hand. She was gonna get his revenge by killing the other girls! Bubbles said to himself, "This is for demoting me as a powerpuff girl! I'm going for Buttercup, and the professor. And I'm saving you for last, Blossom." Bubbles went for Professor Utonium and Buttercup. Blossom woke up after hearing Buttercup scream, and she got out of bed to investigate what was happening. Using a flashlight, she looked around to see what was going on. Then, she gasped in shock when she found Buttercup dead a covered with blood. She went to check on Professor Utonium, and found him dead too! Blossom screams and gets Bubbles' attention. With Bubbles charging towards the frightened girl, Blossom quickly flies away. Bubbles, not being able to use her superpowers anymore, runs after her, normally. However, Bubbles was running too fast, that she slipped, causing the knife in her hand to slip out and she cuts herself! Hurt and bleeding, Bubbles chases after Blossom, but, just as it seemed that it was lights out for Blossom. Bubbles faints from blood loss. After a few moments, Bubbles stopped breathing. Blossom inspected Bubble's body for a minute, and found that Bubbles was dead. Blossom then slowly tears up, lies down on Bubbles' dead body, and cries, knowing that she would never be able to rescue Townsville with her two sisters anymore, and spend the rest of her days mourning over her sisters', and her dad's dead bodies, even the dead body of her possessed sister, Bubbles THE END Category:Fanon Category:Gore Category:Violence Category:Deaths Category:Sad Stories Category:Episodes Focusing on Bubbles Category:Crying Category:Possessed